


She Had A Way of Seeing The Beauty In Others

by canyousonicmedoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Multi, Pool Sex, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop worrying, Darvill," Karen orders. "Just you watch," she continues after giving Matt a kiss as well and flouncing off to the bathroom to get Arthur and Matt’s bathing suits that are drying from the previous day’s pool escapade. "Everything is going to turn out brilliantly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Had A Way of Seeing The Beauty In Others

Arthur lays spread out on his overly occupied bed, Matt’s laptop on his stomach while Karen and Matt squish in next to him trying to see the screen. Karen’s ginger locks are tickling his nose and Matt’s half on top of him, all of them in minimal, or in Karen’s case, no clothing and in his case only half awake after the nap he just took. Karen and Matt on their own are fine but together they really know how to wear him out. Not that he minds in the slightest.

It’s Saturday, so they didn’t have anything to do, which is fine by Arthur. Normally on days like this, the three of them are out doing something wonderful and fun, clubbing and pub hopping and the like.

Today though, Matt had suggested that they do nothing but lie in after they woke up entangled in each other’s limbs. Karen and Arthur hadn’t offered up any protests and that’s what found them here.

The Game had started when Google had popped up as the home page on Matt’s laptop. Arthur had wanted to go to YouTube and put on the music of the latest indie band he had discovered- how would they ever start 'Karen and the Babes if they didn't listen to good music?- and Karen wanted to go to some online shopping site. Matt however, had grabbed the laptop and with a grin, typed in Karen’s name.

That’s how they ended up Google-ing every member of the cast and some of the crew, starting with the three of them and continuing from there. For the most part, there had been laughs about what they had found and poking fun at each other and "Oh I can’t wait to tease the Moff about this."

Once they looked up their favorite curly haired co-star, the laughter had died in their throats. None of them could believe the types of things that were on the screen. Sure there were fun things that Matt was eager to point out; "‘Nurse Ratchet in the bedroom?' That woman has no filter," he snorts and earns himself a slap from Karen. Arthur huffs when she throws her body completely over his to reach Matt, but secretly doesn’t mind at all. This is their dynamic, friends that just happened to end up as lovers. It really wasn't a hard leap to make, especially seeing as Arthur was smitten with the both of them since his first day on set.

Still, the articles on the screen were troubling. Not in that they were afraid of Alex or thought badly of her, but in reading one particular interview, they couldn’t believe that she would ever think of herself as ‘worthless’ in any sense of the word.

“That’s rubbish! That woman makes me question my sexuality,” Karen cries out from her place on the bed. And that was saying something, seeing as she is sharing the bed with two men.

“It’s really not hard to understand though,” Arthur shrugs, although he is still making a face at the screen like the thought of Alex thinking of herself like that makes him feel a bit sick. “Apparently both of her ex-husbands were right bastards to her.” Being particularly close friends with Alex, he had heard a few stories, but never anything about how they had made her feel like this. A protective feeling came over him and he wanted to punch anyone who had ever made her feel like that.

“Yeah, but this is Kingston we’re talking about!  That woman is practically sex on legs,” Matt inputs, looking outraged. Karen and Arthur both make affirmative noises while all three of them try to wrap their heads around Alex thinking of herself like that. Karen gasps and unconsciously slaps Arthur’s arm as she sits straight up.

“Sorry,” she mutters but by the time Arthur has a chance to complain about his arm stinging and turning slightly red, Karen is already plowing on. “You don’t think she still feels that way, do you?”

Arthur looks at her like she’s mad and shakes his head. “Of course she doesn’t,” although the words don’t sound nearly as sure as he had meant them. “I mean have you seen her? She’s one of the most confident people I’ve ever met!” Sure she talks about her past failed relationships but that doesn't mean that she is still as affected by them as she was in 1996.

“But she’s a damn good actress. She could just be hiding everything," Karen reminds him.  Arthur knows she has a fair point, but honestly? Alex?

"Well we can't very well just go up and ask her," Matt worries his lip between his teeth in a distractingly adorable manner. He always does that when he thinks really hard about something and Arthur has to resist the urge to suck that lip into his own mouth.

"Yeah that would go well," Arthur agrees sardonically as he regains his train of thought. "'By the way, Alex, have you been having self-esteem issues lately?' She would just laugh in our faces."

"You both are idiots," Karen glares at them and crosses her arms over her chest protectively, which in turn draws his eyes there. Both of them seem to be bent on distracting him from the conversation as much as possible. "We still need to try. We're her friends. It's our job," she tells them seriously, snapping her fingers in front of his face to regain his attention.

Arthur has the decency to look sheepish at least, knowing that Karen won't give up until she makes sure that Alex no longer feels that way about herself.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" he inquires seriously, uncharacteristically interested in what the redhead has to say.

"Actually, I do. Thank you," Karen nods her head at him like a noble acknowledging a peasant.

When she doesn't elaborate, Matt waves his hand in front of her face to get her attention and Arthur has to swallow a smirk as she shoots him a glare that would have been much more effective if she wasn’t stark naked.

"Are you gonna explain or anything?" Matt inquires.

“Hold your horses, Smith. I’m getting there,” she chides him before launching into her plan, complete with elaborate hand gestures and lots of dramatic flair so classically Karen that Arthur can’t even make himself feel slightly annoyed by her flailing hands and hair.

 

* * *

 

Karen wants to put her plan into effect as soon as possible. Luckily for her, Alex is filming at the moment, so it was only a matter of when.  Arthur hadn’t really understood what Karen had meant when she said to watch out for the right time. However, Matt apparently did because the next day he comes bursting through her hotel room with a huge grin and an excited wave of his hands.

"She's going swimming in a bit," he announces proudly. The hotel the BBC put them in has a beautiful indoor pool area complete with fake waterfall and hot tub.

"Perfect," Karen laughs, rubbing her hands together and looking an awful lot like the way Moffat does when he’s harbouring a particularly juicy secret.  

They spend a good half hour going over the finer points of Karen's plan, wanting to make sure they all know what has to happen for this to work. Arthur doesn't think it's going to be easy to get Alex to go with the plan, but Karen's confidence is overwhelming. It also helps that she keeps him from protesting with her lips over his and a smile.

"Stop worrying, Darvill," she orders. "Just you watch," she continues after giving Matt a kiss as well and flouncing off to the bathroom to get Arthur and Matt’s bathing suits that are drying from the previous day’s pool escapade. "Everything is going to turn out brilliantly."

Arthur still worries of course, but finds it easier to go along with it as Karen reassures him. He takes his bathing suit and leaves the room to get changed, yelping as Matt swats his bum with a cheeky grin as he walks past.

“Don’t know why you leave, it’s not like we haven’t seen it all before,” Matt calls after him with a laugh. Arthur just shakes his head and keeps walking to his room.

 

* * *

 

Matt is the first one to enter the pool room, trying and just barely succeeding to control his grin when he spots Alex floating along the top of the water in a bathing suit that barely covers her ample curves.

"Hey! Kingston," he calls to get her attention, feigning surprise like he hadn’t known she was going to be here. He lays his towel across the nearest chaise longue and steps into the water. "Fancy meeting you here," he grins and wades over to her.

"You do realize I'm staying in this hotel too, don't you," she asks playfully, turning to face him. Matt doesn't miss the way she moves back to let the water cover her exposed skin almost subconsciously. Karen might have been spot on, even if he would never admit it to her.

"I know," he begins. "I just hadn't expected anyone else to be here right now is all," he explains, wading into deeper water and dunking himself underwater. When he came back up he pushed his hair out of his eyes and casually appraised the way Alex’s bathing suit flattered every curve of her body. It's not the first time he's noticed how truly gorgeous his older co-star is. Anyone with eyes would notice that. Except her, apparently.

"It is a big pool, darling. There's plenty of room for both of us," she teases easily. He loves when she calls him darling and it only bolsters the courage he needs to go through with this.

"Not unless you want there to be," Matt offers with a serious look at Alex. He isn't sure where he's going with this, exactly. He likes to believe he's good at thinking on his feet, but that doesn't mean this whole plan thing doesn't make him nervous. So instead of thinking he acts on instinct, moving closer to Alex even as she looks at him with confusion clear in her eyes. Even so, she doesn’t back down which Matt takes as a good sign.

“What are you on about,” Alex asks. She narrows her eyes like she’ll be able to gain some meaning just by staring at him intently enough.

“You,” Matt states simply. He keeps walking towards her until there are only a few inches of water separating them. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt sees Arthur sneak into the pool room silently. He has to fight to keep his face straight, to keep from grinning as the plan unfolds rather wonderfully.

“Wha-” Alex starts to question before Matt decides to just go for it and kisses her for all he’s worth.  She makes a startled sort of noise against him, but after a moment, melts against him, kissing him back like that’s what she was born to do. She braces her hands against his chest like she is about to come to her senses and push him away, but she doesn’t seem to gather the strength to do that. Instead she opens her mouth under his, her tongue tracing along his lips, seeking entrance.

Matt barely registers the shifting water of Arthur slipping into the pool. He was expecting it though so he knows that Alex wouldn’t have noticed it. He keeps kissing her, loving the way she tastes and feels against him.

Matt knows that what’s coming next is going to be a bit tricky. He isn’t sure how receptive Alex will be to the idea of letting both him and Arthur take care of her. Karen hadn’t wanted to be a direct part in this, deciding that it was going to be enough of a challenge for Matt and Arthur to do this alone. Alex gasps against Matt’s mouth when Arthur puts his hands on her hips from behind. She breaks the kiss she and Matt are sharing in favor of whirling around to face the other man.

“What are you two doing,” she demands, looking from Matt to Arthur with both an half cross, half intrigued and curious expression on her face.

“I thought that was obvious, Kingston,” Matt chuckles, leaning down to brush his lips over the back of her neck. She wasn’t slapping him or running away, so that’s a start.

“Yes, but why,” she asks incredulously, stepping out of the dual embrace. She looks so confused and a bit lost and all Matt wants to do is make her feel better.

“Because you are absolutely gorgeous,” Arthur piped up, speaking for the first time. He follows her as she sits on the underwater ledge that circles the pool.

Alex laughs a bit at that and Matt furrows his brow, “What’s funny, Kingston? This is serious.”

“Honestly, you both must think I’m a lot more naïve than I am,” she shakes her head and moves to get out of the water. “Go take the mickey out of Karen for a bit, yeah?” Matt panics for a moment about what to do, but Arthur wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her back down into the pool.

“We aren’t taking the mickey or anything, Alex.” He fixes her with such an honest, sincere gaze that Matt can’t even look away, feeling his love for this man reconfirmed once again.

Alex’s expression changes from incredulity to one of vulnerability, like she honestly cannot believe what’s going on.

“We read an article the other day,” Matt begins uncertainly.

“An interview of yours, from a few years ago,” Arthur adds.

“You said...well....” Matt hesitates.

“You said that your arse of a husband made you feel insecure and worthless,” Arthur continues. Alex flinches at that.

“We wanted to make sure that it isn’t the case anymore,” Matt finishes, looking at Alex from under his fringe, looking for all the world like a puppy unsure if he’s about to get scolded or praised.

“That was what? Ten, twelve years ago? Even if it is, what does it matter anymore?” Alex inquires uncertainly, her gaze traveling back and forth between the two men. As if they hadn’t made their intentions perfectly clear before.

“You need to know you how beautiful you really are,” Arthur tells her simply as Matt sits down on the other side of her.

When Alex doesn’t respond, Arthur leans in and brushes his lips over hers gently, like he’s afraid to break her. She doesn’t try to pull away again; Matt and Arthur both take this as permission. Arthur kisses her hard on the lips, his tongue immediately snaking out to taste her and she opens up to him readily. Matt presses kisses to her exposed shoulder, tasting her skin underneath the bitter chlorine.

Alex gasps against Arthur’s mouth and pushes him away with a hand on his chest.

“Really though? Both of you?” she asks like it’s the most foreign concept to be presented to her.

Matt just laughs and pulls Alex into his lap, his semi-hard member rubbing against her thigh.

“Really really,” he grins and kisses her more passionately than either he or Arthur had yet, his tongue sweeping to her mouth, comparing the taste to the one of her skin and finding them both intoxicating.

Arthur reaches around and unties the strings holding Alex’s bathing suit top up. Instinctively, she puts a hand up to hold the piece to her body. Matt grasps her hands and lowers them gently, the way one might handle a frightened bird.

Matt stifles a groan as Alex’s top falls away, revealing her perfectly formed breasts. Without hesitation he ducks his head and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the peak in earnest. He moves her off his lap to lean back against the edge of the pool so that Arthur has access to her as well.

Alex moans and clutches at the back of their heads, holding them to her chest. Matt knows then that they won’t be met with any more resistance from Alex and he nips at the flesh of her breast happily, earning him a tug on his hair by Alex.

 

* * *

 

"Oh god," Alex breathes, burying her face in Matt's hair while a hand, she doesn't even know whose at this point, trails down her stomach to the crotch of her suit bottoms. Instinctively she grinds down against the hand, tossing her head back against the edge of the pool. The moment her throat is exposed, Arthur begins to suck at the base of her throat.

‘There really is something to be said  for things like this,’ Alex thinks vaguely, unable to form a more sophisticated thought. That thought flies out the window as the hand presses against her clit through the fabric and she cries out in pleasure.

She feels Matt's smug grin against the skin of her breast and decides the hand must be his. She rakes a hand through both his and Arthur's hair. Even now, she's still unsure why they are doing this but there's no way she could or would even want to stop them. Alex grinds down on Matt's hand again and whimpers, not getting nearly enough friction to give her any sort of relief.

"Matt," she groans even as Arthur's teeth on her pulse point make her gasp. "Please Matt, god."

"Shhh," Matt whispers and kisses her again just as his fingers push aside the material of her bathing suit bottoms to skate along the slick flesh of her sex.

He swallows the moan that escapes her mouth at the contact and Arthur grins against her throat, still layering her neck with little marks. His arm encircles her waist and pulls her against him, his prevalent erection nudging against her hip and she gives another moan in response.

Matt sees what's happening and nods at Arthur, removing his hand as Arthur pulls Alex onto his lap. Her protests at the loss of contact die in her throat as Arthur’s hard length presses against her core in the most delicious way possible.

Arthur's hands come up to tease her breasts and Matt's drag her suit bottoms down her legs until she is naked in front of them. She can feel Matt's eyes devouring her body despite the water covering her lower half. It leaves a vulnerable sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That gets promptly pushed aside and replaced by white hot desire coiling in her stomach as Arthur's clever fingers find their way to press roughly against her clit. Her hips buck without her permission as a ragged gasp leaves her lips. She can feel Matt's hands along the underside of her thighs as he drags Arthur's swim trunks down.

Alex tries to turn to face Arthur, but Matt holds her in place with his hands on her shoulders. He lifts her up easily due to the water, allowing enough room for the head of Arthur's cock to brush against her entrance.

Alex moans loudly and braces herself against Matt's chest before she sinks down slowly onto Arthur. Both she and Arthur let out a soft hiss when Alex is fully seated on Arthur's lap. He gives her a moment to adjust to his size, which Alex is grateful for. Truth be told, it had been a good while for her, what with her being single and having an apparently not-so-irrational attraction to her younger co-stars.

Soon enough, Alex is more than ready for Arthur to start moving. She lets him know by beginning to grind down on his lap, creating a friction that makes the man behind her groan.

Matt is watching the pair of them with lust-darkened eyes, his pupils blown wide. He is palming his erection seemingly subconsciously, until Alex's moment snaps him out of a daze. He leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth, making her arch into his mouth and simultaneously push her hips harder into Arthur's.

Alex's eyes flutter shut, the pleasure racing through her almost too much to bear. The ability to form coherent sentences is lost on her as Arthur's hips begin thrusting up and down, setting a slow steady rhythm.

"So beautiful," Matt murmurs against her shoulder as he runs his fingers over her now damp curls. The complement barely filters through her lust hazed mind and instead of trying to reply verbally, she grabs his face and drags him up to kiss him hungrily.

Alex supposes that being with both Arthur and Matt at the same time should be strange and weird but she can only manage to make herself feel bad that this hasn't happened sooner.

Matt's tongue stroking over her own makes her lose her train of thought quickly enough. Besides, thinking right now is hugely overrated. To punctuate her point, Matt's hand slips down between her thighs once again. He finds her clit easily, his fingers rubbing around the bundle of nerves teasingly. She cries out her approval, hips bucking towards his fingers.

She's so close, hanging right on the edge of oblivion. Her entire body is humming with overstimulation and oh god she loves it.

"Just let go, Alex," Arthur whispers in her ear and Alex's realizes she's been talking out loud, moaning over and over about how close she is. He bites down gently on shell of her ear and that's it for her.

She comes with a shout, walls clenching and fluttering around Arthur's length. He continues thrusting into her, not stopping even when she drops her head forward to Matt's shoulder, panting.

After a moment, she feels herself building up again, rocketing towards a second climax with startling intensity. Between Matt's fingers and Arthur sliding inside her, she comes again with explosions behind her eyes, screaming her release into the crook of Matt's neck.

She barely crests that wave of pleasure when she feels herself build up a third time. 'Oh fuck, again?!' is all that Alex's brain can process before she is pulled under a wave of pleasure once more.

She thinks she must have blacked out for a moment because when she comes to, she is sitting sideways on Arthur's lap with Matt's hands rubbing soothingly over her thighs.

He has an infuriatingly smug smirk on his face and Alex decides the only way to get rid of it is to kiss him again, softly and languidly with an underlying hunger and a promise for things to come. Arthur nuzzles her neck gently and she breaks the kiss with Matt to kiss Arthur, smiling as his tongue sweeps through her mouth.

"I must say," she begins as she leans back into the water again. "You two do wonders for a girl's ego."

Matt an Arthur grin at each other, both over the moon to hear her say that. Perhaps the plan worked as well as they had hoped it would.

"But you know," she continues with a positively predatory look in Matt's direction. "I bet Little Matt is feeling very neglected right now."

"Oi, now so much with the little thanks," Matt pouts with a defiant lift in his chin. "And this was about you, Alex," he smiles softly and wraps her in a hug, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be okay for now," he assures her, even as he adjusts his swim trunks with a semi-uncomfortable expression on his face.

"For now," she agrees, still looking at him like one would an expensive cut of meat. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to having him later.

"Now Miss Kingston," Arthur begins as he stands up fully in the water. "I say we get out of here and head back up to my hotel room," he finishes with a suggestive glint in his eye.

"I couldn't agree more," she chuckles softly. "And that goes for you too Mister Smith," she smiles as she wraps her hand around Matt's to pull him along behind her and put of the water.

"Absolutely," Matt answers quickly as he follows behind her. She can feel his eyes on her arse and she puts an extra swing in her hips just to hear him trip over his own feet behind her.

Oh for while this lasts, Alex is definitely going to enjoy this.

 

* * *

 

Karen sighs happily as she draws circles on a patch of skin underneath the blanket. She hasn't the faintest idea whose it is, not bothering to open her eyes and break the feeling of blissful satisfaction that is layered over her.

Once Matt and Arthur came through the hotel room with Alex in tow, she knew that something was beginning that would be absolutely magnificent. And with the four of them sharing the small bed in a Cardiff hotel room, Karen has never felt happier to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go! It's taken me a long time to post this fic so let me know what you think? I hope you love all of them together as much as I do! 
> 
> Thanks so much to inapocketuniverse for beta-ing!!!


End file.
